GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Welcome to the GTA Myth Wiki's Request for Promotions page. Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat and Discussion Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks within the past month on your record. *Have a minimum of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilities, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must already have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 1000 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is preferred. How to Apply To Request for Promotion, simply edit this page and place your request under the Active Requests Heading. Take a look at some of the previous Requests under the Archive Heading to get an idea on how to format and present your case. All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote and there is a clear answer. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applies may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Staff Positions Available The GTA Myths Wiki has set limits to the number of users that may hold various staff positions on the wiki at one time. The current limits imposed are as follows: *Bureaucrats - N/A *Administrators - five (5) users at one time. *Patrollers - six (6) users at one time. Active Requests Demotion - Mantiix I never thought this day would come, that I will write a demotion request for my best friend, after all we've been through together, Mant's behavior is getting worse, he is posting racist stuff on Facebook groups and on GTA Myths Wiki chat, and blocked Monk and Vault unfairly, another reason I posted this demotion request is that he thinks that once the bureaucrats are inactive, he is the ruler here, and its only his decisions that matter, if it wasn't for Gunshow, I would have been blocked for insulting him, he also blocks users unfairly, blocking Jak for 1 month, just because of SAUCE, he is starting to shitpost on a serious thread, instead of apologizing. I'm sorry Mant, but you're going crazy. --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 17:14, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Votes Comments Inactive Requests Request closed as Successful by --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:18, June 7, 2017 (UTC) One True Slash - Patroller Now, I am back. And I once again apply for Patroller. Basically, there are shortage on patroller's. Infact, there is only a single patroller right now. Since the summer is right around the corner, I'll have more time to myth-hunt. Most people on here know me already, so there isn't anything new you'll learn about me. That being said, vote away, Votes *Yes Indep (Wanna map?| ) 19:51, May 31, 2017 (UTC) *Yes - Mantiix (talk) 17:41, June 3, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 23:56, June 3, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Gunshow (T, ) 16:39, June 4, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes'--Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:06, June 5, 2017 (UTC) *Yes - IntenCity999 (talk) 08:19, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Comments *You deserve it mate. After all the shit we both have been through, I can say that you survived it and can handle such position. Indep (Wanna map?| ) 19:51, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Request closed as Unsuccessful Reason given: Candidate withdrew his request voluntarily. - Gunshow (T, ) 'Mantiix - Bureaucrat' Hello, community of GTA Myths Wiki. I was thinking a lot and actually decided to apply for bureaucrat position. I'm not a new person here, the main reason me wanting to become one of the heads of this wiki is just that bureaucrats are barely even semi-active. I respect both Sasquatch and Boomer, as they are the oldest and are a really huge part of this wiki. I don't like fighting, people breaking policies, people posting non-sense. I agree I sometimes just block people without warning them, but usually my block is a warning itself. I mean, the blocked users see that I don't joke around and so stop it. I just want that this wiki could be in a peace, I try my best with admin position. I think being a bureaucrat will make it more easy. I'm easily over 20 months ACTIVE here, and nearly an year an admin. I meet all the requirements to become a bureaucrat. I will always be active here, I wouldn't leave this wiki behind my back. I take this wiki really seriously. If I actually get the chance to become a bureaucrat, I promise to do my best to protect this wiki. Voting only for bureaucrats. Admins/Patrollers/Normal users only comment. Thank you. Mantiix (talk) 18:32, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Votes *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 23:52, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Comments *Never thought any will be brave enough to post a request. Well, it seems that I was wrong. If there is someone to be a bureaucrat, it is you. Indep (Wanna map?| ) 18:38, June 1, 2017 (UTC) *You definitely deserve it. You are active and responsible. You aren't afriad to block, and that's a good thing. Slash (talk) 17:55, June 3, 2017 (UTC) *I think that you're a very valuable editor on this wiki, but I don't think that you're ready for a promotion to Bureaucrat. A Bureaucrat has to follow the policy to a tee, and know it like the back of their hand, and as you've stated, you have blocked a few users without warning them first; and there is a policy prohibiting this. I also believe that you should work on your grammar a bit more, as this request for example had a few errors in it. Hone in and perfect your admin and grammar skills. Improve on these things and I'll reconsider. Boomer8 (Contact) 23:52, June 3, 2017 (UTC) *Mantiix is bureaucrat material, I mean just look at his recent admin activity: ** **I'm sorry, is calling you out actually harassment or "Intimidating behavior"? Feel free to block me for a month because of " ". --Gunshow (T, ) 16:39, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Request closed as Successful by Boomer8 (Contact) 01:35, March 20, 2017 (UTC) AndreyFD - Patroller Once again, I am applying for Patroller. There is a small amount of Patrollers currently so I am applying, I have been active for this month, and I now have alot of free time, so I am going to edit much more, I have also been placed at the 2nd place for top 5 contributors. I made two pages, and all edits I have made in the past time, have been on pages. I have been a Patroller once, and I have plenty experience in staff duties, and coding. Hope you vote YES. - --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 17:48, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 17:56, March 18, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mantiix (talk) 17:57, March 18, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Gunshow (T, ) 19:03, March 18, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes'--Sasquatch101 (talk) 09:49, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes'--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:32, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - StRyK3rZzZ 19:40, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - JakVenomHD (Contact) 19:24, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 01:21, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Comments *Your edits are very good, sometimes they replace my duty, so I need to credit you are pretty good at cleaning. Indep (Wanna map?| ) 17:56, March 18, 2017 (UTC) *You have decent editing skills, you edit a lot, you are definitely worth to be a patroller. - Mantiix (talk) 17:57, March 18, 2017 (UTC) *ABOUT TIME! I have been waiting for this moment even before I even became patroller. You haven't been as active lately (in terms of total edits) but with your current activity, and your previous account, you finally deserve the patroller spot. - Gunshow (T, ) *Great user who I've spoken with in the past. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 09:49, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Awesome guy, helps massively with creating/editing pages, and is quite active. I'm sure he knows what he's doing, he definitely deserves the spot. - JakVenomHD (Contact) 19:26, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *I've been wondering when you'd apply. You're a valuable editor, and would be beneficial to the staff. Boomer8 (Contact) 01:21, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Request closed as Successful.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:19, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Gunshow20 - Patroller Hi all, yet again I am applying for the Patroller position. This wiki currently has no patrollers whatsoever, and I'd like the change that. It should be apparent that I am quite overqualified for this position. Out of all active users (excluding bots), I am the top 6th editor on this wiki. On the leaderboards, I am at 3rd place among wiki legends Tom and Ali. I've done plenty of events for this wiki, hosting various competitions and other popular goings-on. I have plenty of experience both in Wikia coding, and in staff duties, as my precious stints as a Bureaucrat, Patroller, and adminship on other Wikis shows vibrantly. I know a big concern will be my long inactivity that happened earlier this year - I have recovered in this incident by getting over 300 edits in under a month. Now that I have this handmedown computer, the chance of another event like that is more-or-less gone. With all the things I've done for both this Wiki and the GTA myth hunting scene in general, I hope you consider this request in a positive light. -'Gunshow' (T, ) 03:10, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:06, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *''Yes'' - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 13:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 11:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Mantiix (talk) 13:02, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 09:16, December 30, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - The Godson wuz here (talk) 15:08, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Comments *You've been doing a lot of good work around here and are overqualified for Patroller. After considering your failed suicide attempt and the damage a "no" would mean for you... I will vote YES. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:06, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *I am not sure about this one tho, I think he wants to take the vacant spot for admin - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 13:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) **Have rethought this one Indep (Wanna map?| ) 13:16, December 30, 2016 (UTC) *Finally, a good janitor, don't make 13 people protest.--''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 11:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *You're very qualified for the position, so I see no reason why you shouldn't get promoted. Boomer8 (Contact) 09:16, December 30, 2016 (UTC) *I don't see any reason why to vote No, if you are going to get promoted anyways. GL. You are qualified even past the patroller position, but I doubt your past is. - Mantiix (talk) 11:47, December 30, 2016 (UTC) *Voted "Yes" on demotion request. Regretted ever since. The Godson wuz here (talk) 15:08, December 30, 2016 (UTC)